Les trois K
by Amai yuutsu
Summary: Kiara Kisachi, Kimi Fanny et Katsu Hirochi sont surnommés les trois K. Elles se complètent et sont toutes trois des désastres ambulant mais des bêtes au combats. Leurs caractères à chacunes est explosif. Elles vont rencontré l'amour et le bonheur mais aussi la tristesse, la trahison et vont souvent frôler la mort. /Uniquement c'est trois personnages m'appartiennent, M pour lemon\


Voilà le prologue de ma fanfiction ! Je rappel qu'il n'y a uniquement les Oc qui m'appartiennent.

Prologue :

Dans un bar rempli d'hommes à l'aspect miteux, trois jeunes femmes se tenaient fièrement au comptoir.

L'une d'entre elles, la plus grande, avait les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivé jusqu'aux reins et des yeux verts pétillant. Elle portait un short moulant en jean qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux. Elle avait une genouillère noir à la rotule de droite et des rangers aussi noir que la nuit, un peu boueuse à cause de ce que l'on devine être une grande marche jusqu'à ce village. Elle avait une chemise blanche, ouverte, dont les pans étaient attachés au niveau du nombril à droite. Sous cette chemise elle portait un haut de bikini bleu ciel. À sa main droite se trouvait une dague grise, dans son dos se trouvait un katana dont la taille dépasser la norme et autour de son cou se trouvait attacher un bandana bleu.

Celle de gauche, la plus petite, avait les cheveux chatains qui lui arrivé à la poitrine et des yeux couleur chocolat. Elle portait un pantacourt noir qui lui arrivait au-dessous de ses genoux. Elle aussi, portait des rangers mais des rangers beiges. Elle portait un sweet vert clair, dont l'image du centre était une note de musique. Autour de sa jambe droite se trouvait un étui contenant un poignard, attaché avec une ficelle aussi noir que son pantacourt. Dans son dos, se trouvait un magnifique arc en bois, fabriquer par ses soins.

La dernière était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux étaient dorés. Elle avait des baskets bleus marines montantes et un jean rouge foncé. Elle portait une veste couleur or, ouverte laissant apparaître un haut de bikini vert clair. Dans ses cheveux se trouvait une paire de lunettes étrange. Dans sa basket gauche on pouvait y deviner un poignard. Elle abordait un sourire moqueur et un bracelet avec des initiales était accroché sur son bras droit.

\- Ces hommes ne me disent rien. La plupart n'est pas sensé être des pirates ? - demanda la plus petite

\- Oui, en effet. Mais ce ne sont que des sous fifres sans importance. - répondit celle au katana

\- J'ai faim. Et monsieur le barman on a la dalle mes amies et moi ! - s'écria la blonde

\- Je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire bande d'impolie ? - s'énerva ledit barman

\- La plus petite c'est Kimi Fanny , la blonde c'est Kiara Kisachi et moi je suis Katsu Hirochi. - présenta la brune, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres

\- Po ... Pour rien ... voyons je vais vous servir tout de suite. - répondit l'homme avec un sourire crisper

C'est fou ce qu'une renommer peut changé les choses quand même. En même temps, c'est qu'elle étaient connue mine de rien. Elles sont surnommés ...

\- Les trois K. Enchanter de faire votre connaissance. - déclara un serveur en leurs apportant à manger

\- Nous n'avons même pas commander. - grogna Kiara

\- Je m'excuse mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. -

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon nous devons partir donc garder votre nourriture. - déclara Katsu

\- Mais on a faim ! - s'offusqua Kimi

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons beaucoup de route à faire, malheureusement le bateau n'est pas réparable. Nous devons en chercher un autre à acheter. -

\- Ou à voler ! - ricana Kiara en suivant celle aux yeux verts

Pendant que la jeune Hirochi marchait de sa démarche féline et souple, Kiara regardait autour d'elle comme si elle faisait du tourisme en ne marchant pas droit et Kimi suait à grosses gouttes. C'est bien beau de porter son sweet fétiche mais sur une île si chaude, ça relève du défi. Après dix minutes de marche les filles se retrouvèrent devant un magasin pour pirate.

\- On y entre, on achète un grand sac chacune, une tenue pour chaque saisons et des bandages ainsi que de la morphine au cas où puis on ressort. - expliqua Katsu pour le plus grand bonheur des deux autres

...

Trentre minutes ! Cela faisait trente minutes qu'elles essayaient des habits et ce n'est que trente-cinq minutes aprés être entré qu'elles ressortent de ce foutu magasin ! Et elles qui ne voulaient pas perdre de temps c'était tomber à l'eau ... comme leur bateau en faîtes. Mais grâce à cette vendeuse, les jeunes femmes savaient maintenant où trouver un bateau. Il y avait un charpentier à deux jours d'ici. Les trois K avaient déjà passé un coup d'escargophone pour donner tout les critères du bateau qu'elles voulaient. Comme ça, une fois arriver les filles auront déjà leurs bateau.

Et plus vite elles auront leur bateau, plus vite elles pouvaient aller chercher cet homme.


End file.
